


Horny Blowjobs for the Discerning Incubus

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Succubus/Incubus Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Succubus Yuuri, Throat Fucking, incubus Victor, or soon to be succubus anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: While Victor turns Yuuri into a succubus, Yuuri wants to be throat fucked. Smutty insert that fits into 'In The Dark Of The Night'.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Succubus/Incubus Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546693
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Horny Blowjobs for the Discerning Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> For Quietsnowflake, who requested a smutty fic to expand on the scene in chapter four of 'In the Dark of the Night' where Victor holds Yuuri's horns while fucking his throat. Thanks so much!

The horns had started as tiny bumps, too small for Victor to do more than wrap his fingers around. But they were growing every day, impossibly quickly. The skin around the edges felt raw. Even the faintest touch to the new horns felt like fire against raw nerves. 

Victor rubbed them between his finger and thumb, and Yuuri moaned, “Feels so good…” Between orgasms, Yuuri’s body grew lazy and lax, reclining on the bed wherever Victor left him. Victor took care to leave Yuuri in comfortable positions, meaning there was absolutely no reason to move.

“They’re so cute right now,” Victor said softly. He combed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “So delicate and shiny. I can almost see them growing if I sit still.”

“How big will they get?” Yuuri blinked up at him. Victor’s own hurns were curved and magnificent, black and glossy enough that Yuuri could almost see his reflection in them. 

“Likely they’ll be similar to mine. They’ll probably reach most of their final size within the next few days.”

“Itches,” Yuuri said, wrinkling his nose. Victor rubbed the budding nubs softly until Yuuri was purring against him. Yuuri slipped his hand under the blanket, stroking his chest at the same time. The silky drag of his fingers along his pectoral muscles left him cooing softly. Every now and again, those fingers would creep up and rasp over Yuuri’s sensitive nipples. “Hungry…”

“Needy thing,” Victor said fondly. “Get some rest for a bit and we’ll go again. There’s no point in doing it halfway once we start back up.”

Yuuri hummed noncommittally. His horns ached. He butted his head more firmly against Victor’s hand, rubbing his skull and the sensitive horns against Victor’s warm palm. It felt good.

He kept humming, just rubbing the faint soreness until the good feelings overwhelmed the ache. And still the horns grew. Yuuri straddled Victor’s waist, feeding on the rich spill inside him. Every one of Victor’s releases filled him with a fire bright flood of energy. 

Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, finding the slowly grown horns. They were several inches long now, clearing his hair and fully exposed to the air. 

“Beautiful,” Victor murmured. Yuuri dipped his head, letting Victor drag his hands over Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri keened gently as Victor pulled him off his cock. “Don’t eat too much too fast. We have to be careful.”

Yuuri growled under his breath. “Want more…”

“Alright,” Victor said gently. “One more, and then you have to relax for a bit.” Yuuri sulked. Victor rubbed his chin gently. “Lovely Yuuri, don’t frown. It’s going so well so far. Look at your beautiful horns, your gorgeous markings starting to appear. You’re stunning.”

Yuuri didn’t reply. The flush head of Victor’s cock bobbed in the air in front of Victor’s navel, hard and wet with the same slick Yuuri could feel dripping down the insides of his thighs. He was drooling.

“Go on,” Victor said warmly. “Have a taste.”

Yuuri fell into Victor’s lap, using Victor’s warm thigh as a pillow beneath his head. Victor stroked his fingers over Yuuri’s temple, pushing Yuuri’s bangs back from his face with a tender touch. Yuuri parted his lips and the head of Victor’s cock brushed against his mouth with a feathersoft touch. He tasted himself on Victor, savoring Victor’s release and the tang of his skin.

Yuuri flicked his tongue to caress the head, letting out a shaky moan. “Victor…” Yuuri mumbled. Victor’s answering, pleasured groan chased close behind. Yuuri pressed his face in closer, taking more of Victor’s cock into his mouth. The girth and the length shifted as Yuuri swallowed down more of it. 

When it settled comfortably in his throat. Yuuri hummed softly, enjoying the delicious way it filled up his mouth, weighing thick and heavy on his tongue. Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand. 

“You look so cute sucking my cock like that,” Victor said warmly. “Like you want more and can’t get enough.” 

Yuuri hummed his agreement softly, closing his eyes as Victor’s cock twitched between his lips. It lengthed in accordance with his desires, until it had swollen to push against the back of his throat. Gag reflex curiously absent, Yuuri pressed his nose in close to the well-groomed crop of silvery pubes, inhaling Victor’s musky, floral scent. A low shudder wracked his body.

“Deeper…” Victor crooned. Tears pricked the corners of Yuuri’s eyes as the cock settled snugly in Yuuri’s throat, until Yuuri could no longer even breathe. Yuuri started to sputter and cough, pulling back. His face was heated and pink.

“Sorry,” Yuuri gasped, sucking down air. Victor kissed Yuuri’s spitslick lips, smiling. “It’s alright, you still need air. You won’t need it as badly later, but we’ll work on it.”

“Fuck my mouth,” Yuuri rasped. His voice was already a little scratchy from Victor’s cock. “Please, Victor?”

“I’d be happy to,” Victor murmured. He guided Yuuri to lay on the bed, head hanging off the side. His hands roamed, summoning a plug from shadowy nothingness to plug up Yuuri’s sopping, slick entrance. He shoved it inside Yuuri’s body, eliciting a shaky yelp and a drawn out moan as it stretched him open. 

Yuuri settled with his chin balanced on the edge, drooling as he watched Victor move to stand beside the bed. He spread his legs apart to make room for Yuuri between. Yuuri nuzzled closer, leaving trails of kisses along the skin. He was so hungry. He craved this more than he’d ever wanted anything.

Yuuri sucked Victor back between his lips, taking Victor as deep as before. “Yuuri, do you know why I asked you to take this pose?” Victor asked. Yuuri carefully shook his head, unwilling to let Victor’s cock fall from his lips. “Because then I can try this.” Victor reached out and took Yuuri’s horns in his hands. 

The feeling was electricity flashing under his skin. His horns were long enough now that Victor’s fingers could all fit on the length of it. Every inch of skin burned Yuuri inside and out. When he gasped, Victor slammed his cock home inside Yuuri’s mouth, plunging it so deep that Yuuri’s nose pressed against Victor’s stomach.

Yuuri whined, head spinning as Victor pulled out. He gave Yuuri only a second to suck down a shaky breath through his nose before thrusting back in hard, using his grip on the horns to pull Yuuri in. 

Yuuri moaned around the fat cock in his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes, messy, sloppy, drool spilling down his chin. Victor didn’t stop. Yuuri couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. Nothing on heaven or earth could pull him away now, not when he had Victor’s cock on his tongue and spilling down his throat. 

Cumming hard down Yuuri’s throat didn’t slow Victor down. Not when he was like this, when the markings on his skin swirled and started to darken. His throat was ragged and sore, and Yuuri felt so deliciously _ used _ like this, like he was here for Victor’s pleasure.

It should have pissed him off. It should have infuriated him, but he knew Victor now. He knew that Victor didn’t see Yuuri as just a battery or a feast. Victor rutted hard into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri cried out as he came from just this, completely untouched. 

“Oh Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor said, his voice throaty and pleased. He stroked his thumb over Yuuri’s hair, but his fingers squeezed down harder on the horns until Yuuri was a moaning mess beneath him. “You swallow so well. You’re easily the most beautiful cocksucker I’ve ever seen. Taking my dick like that? Mmm, so good, taking it down your throat like that,” Victor groaned. Yuuri whimpered around it. 

He reached for Victor’s thighs, digging his nails into them. _ More. More _, it said without words. 

“Yuuri,” Victor panted. His eyes were closed in bliss. “I’ll give you more, so drink it all up for me, okay? Take everything you need, let it fill you up.”

Yuuri nodded frantically, as much as he could with Victor’s iron grip on his horns. The cock twitched once, twice, before spilling once more into Yuuri’s mouth. He worked his throat, swallowing around Victor’s cock. His eyes fluttered in bliss, tears streaming down his cheeks as the loads settled heavily in his stomach. 

Victor cradled Yuuri’s cheeks when he pulled out, his cock falling from Yuuri’s lips. Victor kissed him, guiding Yuuri back onto the bed. “Alright now,” Victor said, kissing up Yuuri’s cheek to his forehead. “Time for you to rest before we finish this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find and follow me at https://twitter.com/AurumAuri14 and thank you for reading!


End file.
